


Catch Me I'm Falling

by tomatopudding



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are always there to catch each other. "I'll catch you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me I'm Falling

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I thought that I was going to ship Ethan/Benji, but then I saw that whole "I'll catch you" scene and this piece just flowed out.

In the beginning, they were just the placating words of a man he barely knew, promising to keep him from being skewered by a fan. Over time, it became more than that. A mantra they recited to each other at the start of every mission, a promise of safety. 

It was their little inside joke, just something to keep each other going, to keep each other sane. It never occurred to him just how intimate it was until they shared their first kiss.

It had been nearly a year since their first mission together. Falls and jumps had come and gone, having each others’ backs and making sure the other didn’t stumble. 

This mission had been different, had struck a chord within them both and afterwards they clashed in a mixture of tongues and teeth. Clothes were shed almost quicker than humanly possibly. Breath and sweat mingled. 

He couldn’t help himself. There, wrapped in each other’s arms, being held in place by passion and desire, the words just slipped out.

‘I think I’m falling for you.’

Benji just smiled and pulled him closer and kissed him - soft and sweet.

‘I’ll catch you.’


End file.
